Alexander Luthor, Jr./Gallery
Films ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex first scene1.png Lex first scene2.png Lex first scene3.png Lex first scene4.png Lex first scene5.png Lex first scene6.png Lex first scene7.png Lex first scene8.png Lex first scene9.png Lex first scene11.png Lex first scene12.png Lex first scene13.png Lex first scene14.png Lex first scene15.png Lex first scene16.png Lex first scene18.png Lex first scene19.png Lex first scene20.png Lex.jpg AqRfXEN86tQ-1-.jpg Lex wishlist1.png Lex wishlist2.png Lex wishlist3.png Lex wishlist4.png Lex wishlist5.png DGk5h33vlR0-1-.jpg Lex wishlist6.png Lex wishlist7.png DdtwqGhvIGY-1-.jpg Lex wishlist8.png Lex wishlist9.png Lex wishlist10.png Lex-luthor-1-.png 8MTqF0M zpsjzubhanm-1-.png Lex wishlist11.png Lex wishlist12.png Lex wishlist13.png Lex wishlist14.png Lex wishlist15.png LexBVS.png They come from the sky1.png They come from the sky2.png They come from the sky3.png They come from the sky4.png They come from the sky5.png Batman v Superman 70.png They come from the sky6.png They come from the sky7.png They come from the sky8.png They come from the sky9.png They come from the sky10.png Batman v Superman 34.png They come from the sky11.png They come from the sky12.png They come from the sky13.png They come from the sky14.png Batman-v-superman-image-15-1-.png D12wxZVjS 0-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-16-1-.png K HJ8AoVrWY-1-.jpg Lex has the kryptonite1.png Anatoli behind Batman's informer.png Lex has the kryptonite2.png Lex has the kryptonite3.png Lex has the kryptonite4.png Luthor's right arms.png Lex has the kryptonite6.png Batman v Superman 61.png Jesse-Lex-000220568-1-.jpg Lex trap Keefe1.png Lex trap Keefe2.png Lex trap Keefe3.png Lex trap Keefe4.png Q2T AA5UOJM-1-.jpg Lex at the capitol1.png Lex at the capitol2.png Lex at the capitol3.png Lex at the capitol4.png Lex at the capitol5.png Lex at the capitol6.png XtCvC9lOwIQ-1-.jpg Lex at the capitol7.png Lex at the capitol8.png Batman v Superman 60.png Lex loose Kryptonite1.png Lex loose Kryptonite2.png Lex loose Kryptonite3.png Lex loose Kryptonite4.png Lex loose Kryptonite5.png Lex loose Kryptonite6.png Lex loose Kryptonite7.png 9LsP6A4R1sM-1-.jpg Lex create Doomsday1.png Lex create Doomsday2.png Lex create Doomsday3.png Lex create Doomsday4.png Lex create Doomsday5.png Lex create Doomsday6.png Lex create Doomsday7.png Lex create Doomsday8.png Lex create Doomsday9.png Lex create Doomsday11.png Lex create Doomsday13.png Lex create Doomsday14.png Lex create Doomsday16.png Lex create Doomsday17.png Lex create Doomsday18.png Lex create Doomsday19.png Lex create Doomsday20.png Lex create Doomsday21.png Lex create Doomsday22.png Lex create Doomsday23.png Lex create Doomsday25.png Lex create Doomsday26.png UW2mBuMjIX0-1-.jpg Lex&Lois1.png Lex&Lois2.png Lex&Lois3.png Lex&Lois4.png Lex&Lois5.png Lex&Lois6.png Lex&Lois7.png Batman-v-superman-image-28-1-.png Gvmy7FuaXIA-1-.jpg Lex&Lois8.png Lex&Lois9.png Phi99gr-b8s-1-.jpg Lex&Lois10.png Lex&Lois11.png FYnw5qkp9YY-1-.jpg T6GfFdwJBYw-1-.jpg Lex moivation0.png Lex motivation1.png Lex motivation2.png Lex motivation3.png Lex motivation4.png Lex motivation5.png Lex motivation6.png Lex motivation7.png Lex motivation8.png Lex motivation9.png Lex motivation10.png Lex motivation11.png Lex motivation12.png Lex motivation13.png Lex motivation14.png Lex motivation15.png Batman v Superman 67.png Lex motivation16.png Lex motivation17.png Lex motivation18.png Lex motivation19.png Lex motivation20.png Lex motivation21.png Lex motivation22.png Lex motivation23.png Lex motivation24.png Lex motivation25.png Batman v Superman 36.png Lex motivation26.png Lex motivation27.png Lex motivation28.png Lex motivation29.png Lex create Doomsday27.png Lex create Doomsday28.png Lex create Doomsday29.png Lex create Doomsday30.png Lex create Doomsday31.png Lex create Doomsday32.png Lex create Doomsday33.png Lex create Doomsday34.png Lex create Doomsday35.png Lex create Doomsday36.png Lex create Doomsday37.png Lex create Doomsday38.png Batman-v-superman-immage-32-1-.png DD & Lex.png Doomsday and his creator.png Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-033-1280x533-1-.jpg Doomsday no punch Lex.png Lex arrestation1.png Lex arrestation2.png Lex arrestation3.png Lex arrestation4.png Lex arrestation5(2).png Lex Become Bald1.png Lex Become Bald2.png Lex Become Bald4.png 3CRC2i27-bI-1-.jpg Lex Become Bald5.png Lex Become Bald6.png Lex Become Bald8.png Lex Become Bald9.png Lex Become Bald10.png Lex in prison.png Lex bald.png Lex turn around.png Lex look wall.png Lex look wall2.png Cop behind lex.png Batman behind lex.png Lex look batman.png Batman talk Arkham Asylum.png Lex Luthor & Batman.jpg Ding dong the god is dead.png Lex look the bat.png Lexxxxx.png Lex talk about steppenwolf.png Ding ding ding.png KW50WcfR7nw-1-.jpg NebRl-JsV7I-1-.jpg JesseEisenbergLexLuthorHQ.jpg 5A0B8F0A127643B1A5E4644338116C9F-1-.jpg Bvs_Cover3_Keyart.jpg Lexxxx.jpg Lex Luthor Painting.jpg Lex motivation 30.png Lex motivation 31.png Lex motivation 33.png Lex motivation 34.png Lex motivation 35.png Lex with Bruce&Clark1.png Lex with Bruce&Clark2.png Lex with Bruce&Clark3.png Lex with Bruce&Clark4.png Lex with Bruce&Clark5.png Lex's speech1.png Lex's speech2.png Lex's speech3.png Lex's speech4.png Lex's speech5.png Lex's speech6.png Lex's speech7.png Lex's speech8.png Lex's speech9.png You're Doomsday1.png You're Doomsday2.png You're Doomsday3.png You're Doomsday4.png Comics Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel Lexi.jpg Lut.jpg Ll.jpg Lllll.jpg VhVgs3al-1-.jpg St.jpg Thorlu.jpg Jour.jpg Lexxx.jpg Lexx.jpg Unl.jpg 6l3BDOtl-1-.jpg 3qGQV8ql-1-.jpg Mm.jpg O.jpg NgtdsU8l-1-.jpg BjBQO7Rl-1-.jpg Mml.jpg Comicsjesse.jpg Mmmmm.jpg Olex.jpg 5N2sd6Ql-1-.jpg Luth.jpg Superlex.jpg Badsmile.jpg Luthorjesse.jpg Llm.jpg Lexeisemberg.jpg Mercymerci.jpg Lexcorp.jpg Sup.jpg Badd.jpg Corplex.jpg Nuclearl.jpg Nemesis.jpg B9lq5I9l-1-.jpg 8k3KTw9l-1-.jpg Merchandise Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Multiverse Lex 2.jpg Multiverse Lex.jpg Lego Lex.jpg Mattel Superman .jpg Averted by merch.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman